


Royal Flush

by CAZnZAY_roleplay, czdata



Series: Tricks Up Our Sleeves [1]
Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Bad BDSM Etiquette, M/M, Other, RP, Redemption, Unsafe BDSM, attempts at parenting, it's all consensual though so no worries, look they have no idea what they’re doing, lots of feelings, postgame, pregame, they’re just horny
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:47:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23844697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CAZnZAY_roleplay/pseuds/CAZnZAY_roleplay, https://archiveofourown.org/users/czdata/pseuds/czdata
Summary: Our* take on the game's events (both before and after Chapter 1 of Deltarune) with a focus on the relationships that develop between the Spades and Rouxls Kaard.*Zay and CAZ, certified members of The Lancer Fan Club.
Relationships: King of Spades & Lancer (Deltarune), Rouxls Kaard & Lancer (Deltarune), Rouxls Kaard/Everyone, Rouxls Kaard/King of Spades, reminder that the & is different from the / !!
Series: Tricks Up Our Sleeves [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718230
Kudos: 16





	Royal Flush

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As with our other series, here's a few things before you begin:  
> \- Since this is an improvised roleplay, the point of view will be changing back and forth between the two main characters.  
> \- Our posts are separated by a full paragraph break. If you've got a better idea, let us know.  
> \- Again, there was an attempt at a plot, but mostly it's just about having fun with these two idiots.
> 
> If that all sounds okay with you, then we hope you enjoy!
> 
>   
> ZAY plays KING SPADE  
> CAZ plays ROUXLS KAARD*  
>   
> *Since English is a second language for CAZ, she does not bother with Rouxls' bastardized Shakesperian speech :P

The guards at the heavy double-doors cringe as King Spade bursts into the throne room, silently thankful for their lower rank. The councilors struggling to keep pace at his heels are not so lucky. 

“If they need a place to stay _so badly,_ they can be shown to the dungeon,” the king growls over his shoulder, already rounding the hall to his chambers. 

A Rudinn serving as the latest senior advisor bravely (or rather, foolishly) follows after him into the solar. “But- Your Majesty, the cells have all been filled. Please, just-”

Spade spins around, great mouth baring its fangs as he crowds the smaller Darkner back out the door. “I _will not_ be bothered with these petty concerns. You-” He pauses, eyes moving past the trembling Rudinn to the stranger behind them. “How did he get in here?!” he barks at the guards, who just look at each other cluelessly. He shoves the advisor out of his way to loom over the intruder. “Who are you?” the king demands.

The guards are almost too easy to sneak past. The first thing Rouxls should do around here is work on replacements, really. He is good at appearing and disappearing out of nowhere, but still, this lack of aptitude is scandalous. 

Standing behind the poor Rudinn with his arms crossed behind his back, Kaard waits for the inevitable switch of attention. When those big dark eyes finally settle on him, he confidently flips a section of hair away from his face. “My name is Rouxls Kaard,” he says and he takes a step back so he can bow low, slow and graceful, his right hand over his chest and the other behind his back. “Defense Advisor of Club Kingdom,” he adds with a sweet voice as he rises back to his full height; though, significantly smaller than the king’s. The monarch is huge but so is King Club and the others. Kaard keeps his head slightly tipped down in a show of respect, looking up at the king through dense white lashes. “Or at least I used to. I wish to join the winning team, if your Majesty has any tasks I could relieve him from?”

King Spade grunts, both mouths frowning, but doesn’t give the order to have him removed. It reminds him of the Knight, how he would suddenly appear from nowhere, full of confidence and promise. He’s intrigued. 

“Leave us,” he says to the others without looking. Though, judging from the haste at which he hears the double-doors closing, they were all too happy to comply. He jerks his head toward the throne and takes his place. 

“I don’t remember having trouble with Club’s defenses,” the king starts, chain clinking over his claws as the grapnel is released. “Furthermore, I don’t remember seeing you at all. You expect me to trust your word?”

It’s not that Rouxls is _that_ confident in his abilities. Or even brave. No, he’s just clueless. So when the king's weapon comes into view, his first thoughts are _shiny_ and _big_ , but he doesn’t at all feel threatened in any way. Perhaps that’s what people see as courage.

He keeps his posture straight, shoulders wide open and knees together, and tilts his head slightly to the side. “That is just the thing—they should have listened to me more! I am, quite simply put, the _best_ puzzle-maker; and yet, by their inability to take my advice into account, here they are now,” Rouxls explains with a meaningful gesture towards the dungeon beneath their feet.

The king stares him down, displeasure creasing his brow. The last thing he needs is another useless, irritating puzzle-maker to deal with. Best he set this fool straight now. Though he has to admit, it'd been a while since someone looked him in the eye. The thrill of a challenge prompts him to his feet, great mouth twitching into a grin. 

But before that; “Tell me, have you spoken with the Knight?”

Rouxls' brow creases in turn. He looks caught off-guard. “... I can't say I have? Surely you have more than one in your ranks and—ah, well, I _am_ from Club Kingdom so I couldn't possibly-”

Didn't think so. The Spade King hefts the end of his weapon off the ground and-

All they hear is the word _“Father!”_ yelled off to the side before a flaming bike comes crashing into the room. Straight toward Rouxls.

The voice is like a switch and Rouxls almost trips over his own feet in his haste to scramble away. “Prince Lancer!!” he yelps with surprising authority, catching himself _just_ before losing balance. 

Lancer zooms by, coming to a stop a couple of meters away as he drifts and lets his bike drop to the floor. Then he’s running back the distance and tackling Rouxls’ leg, which, fortunately, the lithe darkner can handle without falling down. “Now that is just… I _hate_ that bike,” Rouxls mutters, yet pats the child on the head.

King Spade’s eye is twitching. How in the _Light World_ did this strange darkner know his son? Without him even first ordering they meet? But he doesn't have time to process much more before the prince runs up to him and starts jabbering about worms. The grapnel retreats back inside his great mouth as he sighs, long-suffering.

“ _Boy,_ ” he says, and Lancer instantly quiets. With some semblance of authority regained, the king stands tall, about to dismiss them both.. when he pauses. Reconsiders the Darkner standing—oddly protective—behind his son. He pushes Lancer aside to take a step closer to him.

“Show me a puzzle.”

Rouxls puffs out his chest as a smile stretches his slick mouth. “Of course!”

He steps to the side and snaps his fingers. Out of nowhere, spikes barely reaching Kaard’s knees surround the king and his son, and a switch about Lancer’s size appears on the floor in between them. Two inscriptions are written on each side: 

~~ON~~ OFF  
~~OFF~~ ON

The wooden lever faces the scratched ON option. 

Rouxls puts his hands on his hips and his proud expression gets even more pronounced when Lancer lets out an admirative sound, inspecting the ‘puzzle.’

When the flip of a switch has Lancer absolutely deflating with disappointment, King Spade grins.

_I can definitely work with this_ , he thinks to himself, taking the time to look Rouxls Kaard over anew. It would snuff two lamps for one stone; he’d have a somewhat willing darkner to watch over the prince _and_ it would get the others off his back about firing all the puzzle-makers. What’s more, Rouxls Kaard was nice enough to look at.

And foolish enough to not get in his way.

“Lancer, announce to the council we now have a _Duke of Puzzles,_ ” the king says, stepping over where the spikes had been.

“Huh? I mean, uh-!! Yes, father!” Lancer grabs his bike and only gives Rouxls a little wave before beating a hasty retreat. He’s not about to press his luck with the whole bike-in-the-throne-room thing. 

Rouxls bites his tongue, about to curse out loud when he sees the spikes retract and Lancer's pouty tongue sticking out, but the king speaks again and it's all Kaard can do not to gape at him. What in the Light...?

Better not press his luck. Rouxls bows again instead, “Thank you, your majesty. I shall not disappoint!”

Oh, he will, eventually. Of that, King Spade is sure. But this arrangement would work in his favor for now. Matters settled, the king turns and begins to lumber toward his chambers.

All Rouxls sees when he straightens is the retreating back of the king. His throat clicks a few times as he tries to come up with something. Clearly, he’s being dismissed. 

But. “Hum-I- Am I to understand I can just.. begin? As of now?”

The king’s heavy steps do not stop as he huffs out an affirmative.

Rouxls blinks. Well. At least that’s settled.

He wishes the king a good rest, then he’s out of the throne room. Time to harass someone about getting his own chambers. Because frankly, without it, he’s just as homeless as the poor darkners the Rudinn councilor was talking about, and he’s not about to accept Lancer’s offer to ‘have a sleepover.’

On his way out the door, the guards stare at Rouxls like light is shining out of his ass, obviously blown away that someone would deliberately want to get in King Spade’s line of fire. But Kaard just flips his hair again and walks out like he already owns the place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you'd like to see CAZ's interpretations of the characters, go check out [the awesome "Understand My Ship In 5 Minutes" pic](https://www.pillowfort.social/posts/1147937) she did!


End file.
